1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cutting devices, and particularly to a spiral cutting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Rollers with micro-sized structures are generally used to print a pattern on a substrate to form a functional sheet, such as light enhance film. The micro-sized structures are formed on the roller by a plunge cutting device. However, the plunge cutting device needs to reposition the substrate after one micro-sized structure has been formed, which results in a low efficiency and precision.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a spiral cutting device, which can overcome the limitations described.